


SinBin Request: Good little...

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Minor Degradation, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	SinBin Request: Good little...

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERXJZSdXUAAlmg7?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)

b


End file.
